B is for Blood
by The Butterfly Net
Summary: Told in media res, this will be about Bulma and Vegeta. Uhm, I'm horrible at summaries. Bulma unwillingly becomes 'binded' to Vegeta. Vegeta had unwilling 'bound' Bulma to him. Everything's okay until Vegeta's 'people' begin to come out at night.Just read
1. Chapter 1

_"The current reward for the turn over of Bulma Briefs has just been raised! Now sources say that not only will the one who turns her in be marked as an 'untouchable,' they will also be allowed to hand pick five others to be marked as 'untouchables' as well!"_ The car radio crackled. The announcer had a husky voice with a tinge of a southern accent. _"The stakes have been raised! I'd watch my back if I were you Bulma,"_ The announcer chuckled to himself. _"Well, it's nearing six, darkness should fall in less than an hour. So I'll be heading home. If you're on the road- drive safe, if you're at home- stay safe. Good evening everyone, we shall rejoin tomorrow a bit past sunrise. Good-night."_ The radio crackled, then turned to a hiss of static.

I watched from the back seat as the man driving the car flipped off the radio. He sighed and leaned back. "Well I guess we better find a place to stay for the night."

"Yea, the sun's starting to set." His pudgy wife, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, said as she turned around to look at the backseat passengers. "So, who would you all pick as your five untouchables?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm twenty-five years old, and I am the most wanted human on this planet. There isn't a terrorist or mass murderer with a larger bounty on their head.

My picture has been hung everywhere. I was forced to dye my hair- I change the color every chance I get- and I wear an unnecessary amount of make-up. For a while I used color contacts to cover my aqua blue eyes- now, I'm settling with mirrored aviators. Of course, I don't worry much that my fellow human will _kill_ me, but you never know what human's will do in this panic. Besides, being caught and turned in will be just as bad as death.

Sitting in the backseat with me was a kid, probably not much older than seventeen, with bright red hair and big green eyes. His face was scattered with freckles, and he had very pale skin. Then there was another guy, he was probably more my age- mid-twenties. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He was rough looking, and he sported a five o'clock shadow with a few nasty scars on his face.

The world was in a state of panic. Humans feared the night, and traveled to unpopulated areas. In this panic people became more welcoming and helpful towards their fellow human. At the moment I'm traveling with these people, only because a car is much faster than foot. I've been in their company for three days, they don't know my name, and I don't know theirs.

That's another thing- human's are more welcoming, but not nearly as trusting. It sounds strange but it's true. There hasn't been much conversation about our pasts, names, family.

"When I meet up with my mom and brother, I'd choose them for sure." The kid with the freckles explained. "I really do plan on catching that bitch," he declared angrily. "She's only making them angrier, so they're killing more people."

"Well lets just hope she has terrible guilt," the large woman stated, then smiled at me. "What about you darling?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Well, what about family? Or maybe a boy you had your eyes on," she smiled at me, then shifted her eyes from the guy with the scars on his face back to me, and finished with a wink.

I held my frown. "My family's dead, and so is my fiance."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dear." She gave me a sympathetic smile. She turned to the man with the scars, "And what about you?"

The man simply shrugged.

The woman nodded. "Well I'd take my husband here," she placed a chubby hand on the driver's shoulder, "and who ever we happened to have picked up when we caught her."

She smiled sweetly then turned around to face the road again.

The driver looked up into the rearview mirror and caught my eye. "It's getting dark darling. I'm not so sure if you need those sunglasses on." He chuckled a little while he pulled onto a road. Hanging from a light post, on said road, was a poorly made sign with the word 'SHELTER' painted in black bold letters.

I didn't want to take my mirrored aviators off. They hid my eyes, and my eyes were my weakness. _He_ told me my eyes gave away any emotion I felt. But, not wanting to seem suspicious, I took off my sunglasses and hoped that it was just him that could read my eyes.

"Well I guess we'll be staying here for the night." The man announced as he pulled the car up towards a house, where a lanky man was standing on the porch. The man hoped off the porch and walked towards us. He tapped on the driver side window.

"Where are you all from?" He asked, after the window was rolled down, looking each of us in the eye.

"Well My wife and I are from Satan City, and I believe so is the lady in the backseat with black hair. The boy with the red hair is from Orange Star, and the gentleman with the black hair is from West City."

The man looked over us all again, "I'll need you all to state your full names." He pulled out a pen and began scribbling on the paper.

"George Garth."

"Judy Garth," his pudgy wife chirped.

"Josh McAvry," the red haired boy said.

"Yamcha Bandit," the guy with the black hair and scars stated.

The man standing outside the car finally turned to me, "Beth Burgundy," I said. I hopped I didn't sound unsure of myself, and that he didn't realize the idea of 'Burgundy' came from Judy's blouse.

"Alright, and my name's Ted" he nodded and gestured behind the house. "There's a barn back there where you can park your car, and then you all can head inside for some dinner." He smiled and headed back to the porch.

--

There were four other people in the house, including the man that had spoken to us. There was the man's wife and his two sons. We ate dinner in the cellar by dim lighting. We had watery beef and vegetable stew with stale bread and cheap red wine. I ate in silence. Judy talked and talked about the current situation with Ted's wife, Ted and George discussed the man we had heard on the radio earlier, and Josh McAvry talked to Ted's sons about turning in "that bitch" Bulma.

I was sitting next to Yamcha, and he was picking at the watery soup with disgust. "This is disgusting," he grumbled under his breath to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Really."

He put his spoon down and picked up his glass of wine. "So when do you plan on switching traveling partners?"

I had switched traveling partners about four times these past two weeks. I never stayed with the same people too long. I feared if I did they'd figure out who I really was, or worse, I'd begin to feel attached to them. Sympathize with them.

"A day, maybe two." I muttered.

"Ah," he nodded. "I'm leaving at sunrise."

I nodded.

"You should come with me." He smiled at me.

I sighed. "Nah, I was thinking of traveling alone for a while."

He nodded, "That's a bit dangerous don't you think?"

"I travel alone often, it's actually only recently when I started to travel with people."

He nodded. "Well if you change your mind let me know."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I stared back down at the food set before me. I picked up the slice of stale bread and took a small bite off a corner.

Ted's wife must have noticed me swallow hard after chewing the bite of bread. "I'm sorry if the meal isn't very appetizing. I haven't been able to travel to a market for a week now." Her cheeks burned with a shade of embarrassment.

I smiled at her after taking a sip of wine. "No, I just have a sore throat. The stew's good, thank you." I lied.

She smiled and nodded.

We all ate in silence until Ted stood to stretch. "Well, I'm going to.." He stopped speaking when the sound of foot steps were heard above.

Everyone froze, and Ted's youngest son whimpered softly. His mother hushed him. Ted looked around at all of us, his eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. He motioned towards the light and nodded at us before turning it off.

I exhaled the breath I had been holding. I wasn't sure sitting in the dark was much to _our_ advantage if one of them were actually in the house. The foot steps were still walking around upstairs. Another whimper from the youngest son was heard when the sound of drawers being opened and then slammed shut, started. The foot steps became harsher, and that's when I realized there were two sets of foot steps.

I reached down for my purse, when my hand was bumped by Yamcha's hand- his reaching for his backpack. I groped around for my purse until I felt it in my hand. I placed it on my lap. The zipper sounded incredibly loud as I opened my purse. I was shushed. I place my hand inside my purse and felt the revolver in my hand. The cold metal gave me comfort.

The foot steps stopped, and harsh whispers replaced them. I couldn't make out exactly what was being said. I subconsciously reached up and lightly squeezed the base of the left side of my neck.

"I smell the blood of a human." The words came harshly and the voice was purposely raised to allow us to hear.

"Don't be silly, there's definitely more than one," the other intruder cackled, his cackle had a feminine sound to it.

I pulled my gun from my purse.

The sound of one of them banging on the cellar door echoed. My heart rate increased as I stood from my seat. I was hushed again, and the boy was now crying uncontrollably.

I pulled a flashlight from my purse and shone it around me, walking towards the stairs.

"Are you crazy? Get back here!" Judy's voice hissed at me.

To sit and wait? I asked myself. Hn. I continued towards the wooden stairs. I cocked my gun, and placed my finger on the trigger. As soon as I took the first step onto the stairs, the banging stopped, and everything feel silent. I took the second step. Then the third. At the fourth I heard an excited whisper.

"It sounds like one of them is coming to meet us," He cackled gleefully.

I took the fifth, sixth. There were two steps separating me from the highly bolted door.

"This sort of ruins a bit of the excitement, don't you think?" The cackling one asked, sounding disturbingly disappointed.

I took another step forward.

"Who cares? I'm tired and hungry." His companion grumbled.

I took the final step. I held the gun out in front of me with my right hand, and began unbolting the door with my left.

"Daddy stop her!" The youngest son cried to Ted.

I heard the sound of a chair move and foot steps.

I finished unbolting the door and turned the knob.

The stairwell was illuminated with the dim lighting from the house's lamps. I saw nothing, and Ted was on the second step.

"Well hello, it's been sometime, hasn't it?" A cold voice asked from upstairs.

I frowned and took a step through the door, shutting it behind me, I took two more. I aimed my gun threateningly at the voice. His cackling partner stood smiling evilly next to him.

A snort came from behind me. There were three. "Now what do you plan to do with that?" He hissed and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The fine hairs stood, and he brushed my hair back to reveal the scar on the base of my neck. "Hm, black hair now? Last time we met, I believe it was red, correct?"

I felt his lips rest on the scar. I tried my hardest to fight the moan that begged my lips to be released. I hardly won, a small- hardly audible- moan escaped, and the lips curved into a smirk.

The one prone to cackling let out a shrill one. "What do you say? Should we join the humans for a feast downstairs?"

I trembled when one of his arms snaked around my waist, followed by the other, and then I heard his voice. "Why not?" He chuckled darkly and tears formed. This was why I preferred traveling alone.

"No," I growled, trying to muster as much confidence as I could. I tore away from his arms and headed towards the two nearing the cellar door. I shot a warning bullet next to the cackling one's hand which was about to turn the knob to the cellar.

A strong odor rose from the hole in the molding, created by the bullet. He stepped back and hissed with anger and disgust. His eyes darted around at his companions for help, but neither moved.

A dark chuckle was heard from behind me again. "What clever bullets you've created, woman." I side stepped so he was no longer standing directly behind me, but I still couldn't see him. The cackling one's name was Zarbon, the one that was headed downstairs with Zarbon was named Nappa, and I knew the third was Vegeta.

I refused to look at Vegeta, even though I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my head. "Stay away from that damn door!" I yelled angrily at Zarbon.

Zarbon glared at me, "Calm yourself Bulma." He took a threatening step towards the door again.

"One more move and I'll kill you!" I yelled angrily. I could hear Vegeta chuckle, he had moved behind me again. I stepped forward towards the door and Zarbon. "I mean it, don't hurt them."

"Why in hell should we listen to you?" Zarbon asked angrily. "All's you have is a silly gun with a foul odor." He smirked, "Besides, it's your own fault for leading us here."

I frowned, and cocked my eye brow with confusion.

Nappa shot me a smirk, "Vegeta picked up your scent. Just before the sun set."

"Why do you even care about these humans anyways?" Zarbon was still angry and now had his hand on the door knob, "You didn't seem to care about the other 10,000 killed because of your foolishness." He cackled as he began to turn the knob.

"Stop!" I yelled and shot Zarbon in the hand.

Zarbon yowled in pain. "Fuck!" He growled as he held his hand close to him. "You're going to regret this," Zarbon yelled as he headed towards me.

He stopped when Vegeta cleared his throat.

Zarbon stopped and looked over at Vegeta. "Control her!" Zarbon yelled at Vegeta.

I could feel him looming over me again. Just being near him was making me feel weak. I began to back my self towards a wall, so all three were in view.

Vegeta had changed. He had a more rugged look to him, a few small scars on the side of his face, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. His eyes had an unreadable haze clouding them, with dark circles under them; but, his smirk had the same degree of cockiness behind it. He was wearing all black, as usual.

I kept my gun pointed at Zarbon, but changed it's direction when Vegeta took a step towards me.

His smirk grew, and he raised his hands in a mocking manner. "What, you're going to shoot _me_?" He asked with sarcasm.

I didn't answer, I narrowed my eyes and kept my gun aimed at him.

He chuckled and took another step towards me.

I took a step back. We continued this until my back was against the wall. He continued to take steps towards me.

"S-stop, don't come any closer."

"Or what?" He took a step.

I cocked the gun for the third time that night. I didn't want to shoot him, I don't think I could bring myself to do it. I kept the gun aimed at him, my hands shaking.

He smiled at me, took the gun out of my shaking hands, and emptied the bullets. I let a tear escape as I watched the bullets I made drop to the floor- leaving me defenseless.

He used his thumb to wipe the tear off my cheek, and I looked into his dark eyes. He smirked and pressed his lips lightly against mine, cupping the side of my face with his hand. I heard the door to the cellar open. He leaned over, placed both hands on my hips, and kissed that scar again. That horrid scar that will forever haunt me. Tears ran down my cheeks as screams from downstairs were heard, and he continued to kiss and nip at that scar.

* * *

I was twenty years old when I owned my very first home. It was a quaint two-story townhouse, located in the northern part of Satan City. It was at the edge of many townhouses, so I had more windows, most of which had great views of a lake not far from my house. I also had a tree that grew next to my bedroom window. It was picture book perfect.

I was also happy that it was only a short walk from the university I attended. Which also meant there were many fraternity and sorority houses close by-- leaving finding something to do at night, not hard.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" My close friend ChiChi asked as we sat at my kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I don't know. There really isn't a movie out I want to see."

"I say we find a party," ChiChi suggested with a smile.

"Alright," I happily agreed.

ChiChi stood up, "I'm going to go home to get ready, I'll be back in a few hours." She grinned and grabbed her purse. "I'm excited, I have a good feeling about tonight." She smiled and walked out of my townhouse, calling a 'see you in a few,' over her shoulder.

I shut the door behind her, then walked to my bathroom for a shower. I decided on wearing a pair of low-cut jeans, and a plain red t-shirt that showed off some of my midriff. I hated to feel short, so I added a pair of strappy heels to my ensemble. I applied light makeup and teased my hair to give it some volume.

The impatient knocking at my door told me ChiChi was here.

She smiled broadly, "You look great, lets go!" She squealed as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the five steps leading up to my front door.

--

I was always a happy drunk. I drank way past my limit that night. I was thankful ChiChi had only nursed a beer that night, or else I might have ended up crashing on the stained frat house couch.

"You're so nice Chi," I slurred, leaning on her, as we walked back towards my house. "I really think you must honestly be the nicest person on the planet." I flailed my arms up and out to show ChiChi just how big the planet was.

"And I think you were the drunkest person at that party," ChiChi laughed as she put her arm around me, to keep me from stumbling.

I began to giggle uncontrollably, "See, you are soooooooooooooooooooo funny!"

"Thanks sweetie." ChiChi laughed.

"But you know what?" I slurred.

"Huh?"

"I really hate these shoes," and with that said I plopped down on the sidewalk and began removing them.

ChiChi let out and exasperated sigh, "You're going to step on a nail or something, we're almost to your house B. Just keep them on for a little longer."

"No," I said holding my hands up. "Don't stop me, I can't walk in these things." I threw them aside and ChiChi helped me back to my feet.

She picked up my sandals, and continued to walk with me towards my house.

"Did you see that really hott guy there?" I giggled.

"The one you were hanging off of? Yea." ChiChi didn't sound very happy anymore.

"I wasn't _hanging _off him." I snorted.

"You sort of were B. You really shouldn't drink so much, not like telling you now helps." She muttered.

"I'm not even drunk!" I shouted, making wide arm gestures.

"Yea, you kind of are."

"Psh. What ever, I'm just having fun."

"Uh huh," ChiChi muttered as she helped me up the steps to my door.

ChiChi helped me to my bedroom and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top for me to change into. She left my room to fetch a glass of water and Aspirin, knowing I'd need them in the morning.

"Here," she said as she set the glass and two tablets on my night stand. "You don't have to take them now, but I'll put them here for the morning." She then showed me one of my large plastic bowls I use for popcorn. "I'm going to put this next to your bed, so if you get sick you don't get much on the floor."

"You think of evvvvrything ChiChi," I giggled and laid my head back against my headboard.

ChiChi waved her hand to cool herself off. "It's so warm in here," she complained as she cranked open my window.

I sniffed the air, "It smell's like hotdogs outside," I giggled, I was referring to the smell of a bon fire.

ChiChi rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, I'd stay to keep an eye on you but I have a class in five hours."

"Ohhhhkay, bye!"

"You're going to be okay, right?" She asked sounding a little concerned.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," I began shooing her. "Go to class or where ever."

"Okay, I'll call you after my class." And then she left.

I had a strange dream that night. It was actually more of a nightmare than a dream. It started with a noise. It sounded like someone was walking around my room. That person was either talking to someone else, or muttering to themselves. They were pacing, and then they stopped. In my dream I couldn't see anything, my eyes were either unable to open or I was blind. I remember clearly the sharp shooting pain I felt on my neck, then a frustrated growl. The sharp shooting pain came again in the same spot, and even more frustrated growl erupted from the intruder. Then I woke up, and it was morning.

_Please send feedback, thank-you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the very, very, very long wait. It may happen again; so, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you there will be weekly updates. There won't._

_But I've been in this writing mood lately, so perhaps after school and work I'll try to fit some fan fiction writing time into my schedule. It is my guilty pleasure. _

_Thank-you all who read and review._

--

_Chapter Two._

"Ugh. I look disgusting today." I muttered.

I stared at myself in the reflection of the student center's bathroom mirror with disappointment. I woke up late this morning, so my hair is in a messy bun. I'm wearing a zip up fleece and capri sweatpants. I need to touch up my makeup, but I forgot all of it at home. I'm not wearing eyeliner so my eyes look tired. Also, to top it all, I have a large band-aid on the side of my neck. I woke up with two circular cuts on the base of my neck this morning. I'm going to see a doctor after class.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked to my class it began as a light drizzle, but soon turned into a heavy downpour. Great.

Walking into class sopping wet, I scanned the room for ChiChi. This was the only class we shared. It was speech. It was a fairly large class, probably a little over one hundred students.

Unable to find her I sit in a seat, sort of in the middle of the room, second from the last row. This way I'll have a better chance of finding ChiChi, or waving her down when she gets to class. I throw my purse on the seat next to mine and begin to text her, asking where she is.

You know that feeling? That feeling where you think someone is staring at you, watching you; but, you're almost afraid to look? Like something in the pit of your stomach is telling you not to turn around, not to meet eyes with that person?

I finished my text and tried to ignore the urge to turn. Not to make eye contact. Who ever it was I was sure they were sitting directly behind me. Why didn't I just choose to sit in the last row? Why second to last? Why don't I think?

I began to grow anxious when the professor began class and ChiChi still wasn't in the reserved seat next to mine. I texted her again. Why wasn't she here?

Panic thoughts filled my mind, and the urge to turn around and look into the eyes of the person behind me remained. Who was it, and why did it feel like they were burning holes in the back of my head with their eyes? I tried to catch a glimpse by turning my head back as I casually began tugging at and 'fixing,' my messy bun. No such luck. I saw the sleeve of a male's black button-up shirt. That didn't really quench my thirst of wanting to see the person's face.

"Form partners of two or three," the professor announced as he handed stacks of papers to students to be passed around. "We'll be presenting next class."

What are we presenting? Damnit ChiChi, why can't you just show up already. I was thrown out of my present thoughts when I heard his raspy but eerily smooth and alluring voice from behind me.

"Do you mind if we work together?"

I turned around to finally look into the eyes I had felt burn holes into the back of my head. They were black, a deep onyx with a cold haze. I smiled nervously and nodded.

"Sure." I choked out as I took in his facial features. His face looked almost perfectly symmetrical, giving his chiseled features a look of utter perfection. He stood to move to the seat where my purse rested. He wore a all black, a button up shirt and slacks, with the exception of a silver watch on his wrist . He had broad shoulders, and had the physique of a body builder, but not a steroid induced body builder. The only part of him I saw as strange, was his hair. It defied gravity in the shape of an ebony flame.

He picked my purse off of the seat and placed it on the table. "Were you saving this seat for someone?" His alluring, raspy voice asked as he stood next to the chair.

"Oh, I don't think she's coming."

He nodded and sat. The papers reached him and he took two before reaching over me to pass it to the person sitting on the other side of me. He handed me one of the papers.

His lips curled into a smirk when his eyes scanned my reddening face. I never blush. Why was he making me blush? I felt a pang of embarrassment, followed by a wave of anxiety. Was he realizing that he was the reason I was blushing? Probably. That's why he's smirking.

"Were you listening, because I wasn't." He told me, keeping his eyes glued to me. He was scanning my face like he was reading a book. Then his eyes went back to mine, and that cold haze seemed to have faded slightly.

"No, I wasn't really listening," I said as I held his gaze.

"Nice work woman," he said sarcastically with a smirk.

My lips curled into a smile and my eyebrow cocked. "Woman?" I questioned.

The corner of his lip twitched, tugging at his smirk, he remained silent.

"My name's Bulma, not woman, just so you know." I informed him.

His eyes watched me with amusement, "Well my name's Vegeta, just so you know." He seemed to enjoy using sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you Vegeta."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, woman." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"I think we're suppose to write a paper about ourselves, it's one of those 'Are you a morning person,' or 'What's your favorite food,' type things." I explained to him as I skimmed over the sheet of questions. "This class is a waste." I muttered more to myself than to Vegeta. I should have taken that psychology class instead.

"Why would it be a waste? It should be a fairly simple minded class." He chuckled and looked over at me.

I shook my head and remained silent for a few moments.

"My favorite food is ribs, what's yours?" He broke the silence.

" Mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"How childish- that isn't a food."

"You're an ass."

"Ice cream is a dessert, pick something that's for a meal." He smirked over at me.

"Fine, lasagna."

He chuckled at my annoyed tone. "Alright, what's your favorite season?"

"Autumn."

"Why?"

"I like the colors the leaves change, and the weather's perfect. What's yours?"

"Winter, are you a morning person?"

"Sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?"

"Because I stay out later on certain nights, so it's harder to wake up in the morning. What about you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "You're kind of a jerk."

"Thanks." His voice was in monotone.

I began to scribble my answers to the questions on the sheet, and I heard Vegeta do the same.

After a while I could feel his eyes on me and so I met his gaze, and his eyebrow quirked. "If you don't mind me asking," he began with a slight smirk. I began to blush as he reached his hand out towards the band-aid on my neck. "What happened here?" He asked, his smirk faded as soon as his fingers made contact with the band-aid.

His index and middle finger put pressure on the wound. A sudden rush ran through me and it made me tremble until he pulled his hand away.

I looked at him. His features drooped then hardened into a frown.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, a pang of concern in his tone.

"No." It didn't hurt. I wasn't sure why my whole body shook like that. If anything, it made me feel calmer and tired.

"Do you know how you got that?"

"Actually I'm not really sure. I'm going to see a doctor about it after class, before the infirmary closes."

I wasn't sure what I should have thought of the face he pulled. It looked like a mixture of anxiety and fear.

"But I'm sure it's nothing," I said unsure if he was worried about me or perhaps thinking of something else? I'm not sure.

"Doesn't the infirmary close at nine? It's almost ten." He said glancing down at the silver watch on his left wrist.

I leaned over to look at his wrist, "Shit," I hissed.

His smirk returned. "Well if it doesn't hurt then I'm sure it's probably not serious. You should let it heal on its own, with out going to the doctor's."

"Yea, but it sort of creeps me out. I woke up with it, and it sort of looks like a bite mark, but I'm not sure."

He grunted in response, and returned to his sheet. "What's your favorite time of the day, woman?" He smirked at me as he read the question from the sheet.

"Nighttime," I answered.

"Good answer." He smirked.

--

When class ended, Vegeta began to walk across campus with me. I mentioned that I wanted a coffee before I went to my final class tonight, and he invited himself along. "So what are you planning on majoring in?" I asked, trying to make conversation as I dodged the puddles the rain had left.

"I'm considering engineering."

"What type?"

"Chemical."

"That's nice, I'm going for pre-med."

He grunted.

The wind began to kick up and I shivered.

"Why did you take such late classes, woman?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I work during the day, what's your excuse?" His tone was on the harsher side.

"I'm a night person, I like to sleep in."

"That's a ridiculous reason to take classes at night, you should be taking morning courses." He scolded.

"What? Why is this any of your business anyways? And would you stop calling me 'woman?' Call me Bulma." I began to walk faster.

He matched my pace. As we walked I noticed him occasionally glancing over his shoulder. He began to walk faster as we neared the campus' Starbucks, and I struggled to keep up.

"What hall is your next class in?" He asked as he held the door open for me.

"Ward, why?"

"Mine's Crestwood, so I'll walk you there."

"Okay," I said slightly unsure of myself. Vegeta was certainly handsome, so I didn't really mind that he wanted to follow me around. But it struck me as strange that he was escorting me to places. I don't think I'm ugly, but usually guys like him don't follow girls like me around.

We ordered then sat at a booth. There was only one other occupant in there besides us and the guy working behind the counter, so it was almost eerily quiet.

"Remind me again your reasoning for picking night classes?" He asked with annoyance as he glanced out at the darkened campus through the window.

"I like being out at night, why are you so concerned?"

"You're a fragile looking waif, and you shouldn't be walking around alone at night." His voice raised in a scolding manner

"I am not fragile looking or a waif," I defended angrily.

He laughed, "What are you ninety pounds?"

I glared at him, "I weigh more than that!"

"Sorry, ninety-six pounds." He smirked smugly.

I bit my bottom lip, he was only a few pounds off now. "Well most of the time my friend ChiChi is with me, and when she's not, I have pepper spray on my key chain." I defended, my voice rising to match what his was. My aqua eyes narrowed at his onyx.

He glared at me, "A little bottle of key chain pepper spray isn't keep you safe. You're a moron." He hissed.

"Well you're a prying jerk- you just met me and you're telling me what I should and shouldn't do! Where do you get off?"

His lips parted, ready to retaliate, but he stopped himself and grunted.

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back in the booth. I turned my head away from him to look out the window. We sat in silence for a few moments. I sipped at my coffee and look over at him. He was staring off at the far side of the store, but he must have noticed me staring because he turned his gaze towards me, and I looked into his unreadable, dark eyes.

"So why did you want to walk with me here if you were planning on getting a water?" I asked as I sipped at my coffee. There was something off with him.

His face drooped into a frown and he shrugged. "I wanted to."

I eyed him over the brim of my cup as I took another gulp. "No offense but I think like you have an ulterior motive."

"What, I can't just be enjoying your company?"

"Are you enjoying my company? Like two minutes ago you scolding me about my night classes. To be honest we really haven't had a pleasant conversation since we met."

He narrowed his eyes at me, parted his lips to say something, but stopped himself- again, and looked away.

I waited for him to speak but he didn't. "What were you going to say."

He didn't say anything, instead he looked down at his watch, and the grabbed his unopened bottle of water. He looked up at me, "Your class starts soon, lets go." He stood from the booth and headed towards the door.

I followed him. "Wait, tell me what you were going to say." I slowed down to a stop when we reached the door.

"It's not important woman, lets just go."

I shrugged and followed him.

We walked in silence towards Ward. Vegeta walked ahead of me for a while then slowed to my pace. "You're just going to let that wound on your neck heal by itself, right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it sort of stung most of the day, I might go to get a pain killer."

"Does it sting now?"

"No."

"Then why do you need a pain killer?"

"Because the pain might come back, I don't know." I said, my tone showed my annoyance.

He grunted.

We reached the building and stopped at the doors.

"Call the campus escorts to walk you back to your apartment or where ever." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Ninety-six pounds?"

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright I'll call an escort."

He brushed my hair behind my shoulder and rubbed his thumb against the band-aid on my neck, "And don't worry about this, it'll heal on it's own."

The pressure, once again sent a rush through my body and my legs turned to jello, causing me to stumble forward into him.

He steadied me and chuckled. "I'll see you later woman."

I stared up at him, and I imagined my expression must have been confused, because his smirk broaden.

He began to walk away, and gave me a little wave good-bye. "Don't forget to call the campus escort." He yelled over his shoulder as he ventured further into the night.

I opened the door to Ward, and muttered a "Bye," I knew he shouldn't be able to hear.

--

_Please review, they inspire me. _:)


End file.
